Junjou Offspring
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: AU: A one-shot following the realization of feelings between Usami Yukiko and Kusama Satoru. Yaoi. I also don't feel like writing a big description, but feel free to come inside...  pun intended.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Yukiko/Satoru … and some minor Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki (but just appearing as parents)

**Notes I:** I don't know why, but I had a desire to write out this little scenario that's been in my head for a few days now. This fic is a one-shot, and will revolve around _Usami Yukiko_ (Misaki and Akihiko's son) and _Kusama Satoru_ (Nowaki and Hiroki's son).

**Notes II:** Mpreg is obviously possible in this fic, but will just be referenced for the purposes of the story.

**Notes III:** This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU simply because I felt like writing a short tale about their potential offspring (which is rare, because normally I can't stand OC's). Plus I can't get this exchange out of my head. Don't like? Don't read.

**For reference:** _Scenes in ITALICS are flashbacks, and sometimes, a character's 'inner-thoughts'_

**Song inspiration:** www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8PYlg5gKxF4

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah… he's beautiful Kamijou-san." Misaki smiled fondly at the baby boy his ex-literature professor was holding<em>_._

_Hiroki blushed, and tried to scowl, but was unable to as his eyes turned toward his son. "Baka. No need for you to __get teary eyed about it."_

"_W-Well, it's not that. But soon Usagi-san and I will have our own." Misaki hummed, absentmindedly placing his hands over his own swollen stomach. "What's his name?"_

_The infamous demon professor smirked fondly at the bright-eyed infant in his arms. "Kusama Satoru." _

"_Kusama Satoru." Misaki repeated. "You'll be a good friend to Yukiko… I know it." The twenty-three year old smiled._

_Hiroki quirked a brow, "Yukiko? Hm." He mused, glancing at Misaki's stomach. "I don't want to burst your bubble, but… isn't that a __girl's name?"_

"_S-So? What's wrong with that?" Misaki hissed defensively - well aware that technically, the spelling of his own name was feminine. "I like the name! He's not your baby!_

"_Ok, ok fine! I was just mentioning it!" Hiroki yelled back._

_There was an awkward silence that fell between the two, and was only occasionally broken by the cute murmurs of baby Satoru._

"_So…" Misaki stammered, rubbing his belly again. "Do… you think they'll be friends?" He asked._

_Hiroki looked to his ex-student, ready to make some kind of sarcastic quip about the boy acting his age – until he saw the look on Misaki's face. He looked so concerned… anxious, even. Hiroki could relate, of course; he remembered being in a similar state when he was about to have Satoru. It was a scary reality: becoming a parent. You want to see your child succeed, you want them to be happy, and you want to protect them._

"_Takahashi," Hiroki sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it… and as inappropriate as I think it is… you and I have ties in life. You're Akihiko's special someone, and he's my best friend." He began, looking fondly at his baby boy again. "So I have no doubt that Satoru and Yukiko will become the best of friends too…"_

. .

.

"Move it, baka-kiko!"

Yukiko didn't even have time to turn around, before he was roughly pushed; his head smacking against the lockers in front of him as he fell forward.

But he didn't need to see the culprit. No… he knew that voice well.

"Oh shit, Kusama-san! You made him bleed." Another one of his friends laughed as the group chirped him while they passed.

"That's hilarious!" Another joined.

Yukiko slowly turned his head, and peered up at Kusama Satoru through the jagged bangs of his silver-bleach hair.

The Usami boy definitely took after Misaki in looks (for the most part). He was slender, and a bit short for his age; his features were youthful and smooth, angelic even. His eyes mirrored the same, stunning green Misaki had, but instead of deep, chocolate brown hair - Yukiko shared the striking white-blond color of his father.

Of course when it came down to his personality and overall sedated demeanor, there was no question that the boy took after Akihiko. He was quiet, kept to himself, and preferred to read or write in lieu of socializing or enjoying his 'teenage' years. It was, after all, rather hard to enjoy said-years when you were bullied every day. Especially by a person you might have considered a friend, once upon a time.

Yukiko wasn't sure what had changed, or why… but when he had entered high school – his longtime family friend, Satoru, had begun to pick on him. Initially, Yukiko had been eager to attend the same school as his friend, who was a year ahead of him. Unfortunately, addressing his old playmate had been a mistake. At first, Satoru simply ignored Yukiko, but somehow it escalated to bullying…

The young teen figured it started around the first few weeks of school. Yukiko's heavenly good looks made him quite popular with almost every girl in school. Once other boys began to bully and tease him in the hopes of puffing their own egos up… Satoru had joined in.

Now he was one of the worst.

Kusama Satoru, on the flip side, was a rather popular young man in school – and was everything Yukiko was not.

In terms of his overall physique, Satoru took after Nowaki: tall, good looking, and muscular (but not overly so). While his hair color and features took after his father… his eye color (a brilliant, warm maroon tone) and edgy personality displayed Kamijou Hiroki's clear influence. Satoru was quick tempered, and a serious perfectionist. He was immaculate at sports, literature, and debate… but was far from an ideal student. His infamous short fuse had landed him in detention a couple of times, though it didn't seem to hurt his reputation. Teachers marveled at his apparent smarts, and students swooned over his abrasive personality and strong looks.

They had grown up as children - close and compatible…

But Yukiko could see that they were on completely opposite sides of the spectrum now.

Reaching up, the teen touched the right side of his forehead, where he'd been pushed into the locker. There was a small cut, and some blood, but nothing he felt he had to bother the nurse for.

Ignoring the sting of the wound, Yukiko grabbed his books, and slowly began to maneuver his way through the busy halls to his next class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you alright, Yukiko-kun?" <em>

_The small, five year old boy shuddered as he tried to conceal himself deeper within his sleeping bag._

_Akihiko and Misaki had gone on an annual anniversary trip, and entrusted Yukiko with Nowaki and Hiroki. Since the families were rather close, the couple had no problem looking after the Usami child for a few days. Yukiko had been excited at first, but once night fell, the small boy realized how different this house was from his own._

_It was unfamiliar, and almost frightening. "Y-Yes…" Yukiko answered meekly. He didn't want to upset or disturb his best friend, but more importantly, he wanted to show Satoru how brave he was._

"_Hmm? Why are you shaking then?" The six-year old asked his young friend. _

_Timidly, he heard Yukiko answer. "It's just… different here." He started quietly. "And… no… Suzuki-san."_

_The silver-haired child didn't hear anything after that for a few seconds – and braced himself to be teased – until he felt a hand on his arm, tugging him upward. Yukiko followed the movement, and was pulled up into Satoru's bed._

"_Why didn't you __**say**__ something, baka?" The elder of the two grumbled with a light blush on his cheeks. "You don't have to be scared. You're with me, remember?" He coaxed, cuddling around his smaller friend protectively beneath the covers of his bed. "I'll be your Suzuki-san while you stay here."_

_Yukiko flushed, "You don't have to, Satoru… I'm… I'll just…"_

"_Goodnight, Yukiko-kun." He interrupted; whispering gently into his friend's ear, while his arms tightened around the small body next to him._

_The silver-haired boy blushed even deeper, but didn't argue, nor speak another word. Instead, he snuggled into Satoru's arms – enjoying the familiar sense of security and intimacy he felt whenever Satoru was with him…_

_. ._

._  
><em>

"Kya! Usami-kun, you look very handsome today!"

The squeaks and giggles from his female classmates pulled Yukiko out of his thoughts as he entered the classroom. "Oh. Thanks." The teen mumbled dully.

"I was, um, wondering if ma- Oh! Usami-kun, what happened to your forehead?" The girl gasped, finally noticing the small cut.

Yukiko furrowed his brow, and pushed some of his soft, silver hair from in front of his eyes. "Ah… it's fine."

"You should put a band-aid on it!" Another girl joined in.

"I-I have one, Usami-kun!" A third spoke up, taking a band-aid out from her bag. "It's pink… and has Hello-Kitty on it, I hope you don't mind!" She smiled brightly.

Resting his chin on his hand, Yukiko leaned against his desk after taking his seat; and waited (with a rather dull expression) for the girl to stick the band-aid on his cut.

"Kya!" One squealed. "He looks so much cuter now!"

Yukiko sighed irritably while the girls continued to swarm his desk, and praddle on about how cute, smart, and unique he was. The teen had hoped that he would get used to this unwarranted fame; being an Usami – nevermind the only child of Usami _Akihiko_, no less – had always gotten Yukiko a lot of unwanted attention. As much as he wanted to keep to himself and his own interests, people sought him out. Half were girls, and practically throwing themselves at him… while the other half were boys, who wanted to beat him up out of envy and spite.

'_I wish these girls would take a hint…'_ He thought to himself, while his emerald green eyes drifted around the class. _'I have no interest in dating any of them. In fact, I've only had one crush my entire life… so far…'_

Upon hearing a few approaching male voices, Yukiko's eyes flickered back toward the door.

'_Speak of the devil…_' Yukiko thought bitterly to himself as his eyes settled on Satoru.

Satoru briefly returned his gaze, before glaring and moving off to sit with the rest of his cocky friends.

* * *

><p>"Come on boys, hurry up and get on the field!" The gym teacher yelled, as his last few students filed out of the large locker room.<p>

As they were heading out, Satoru was still getting changed. He had gym first period, and conveniently had a spare second period, so he didn't need to rush. Slipping on his crisp, white uniform shirt again, he left it undone as he closed his locker, and began to make his way out of the empty change room.

But as he passed one particular row of lockers, he stopped, and dipped back behind the corner…

There was Yukiko, slowly getting changed for his gym period. Satoru briefly wondered if the silver-haired boy knew his class had already started… but then again, he knew gym wasn't Yukiko's favorite class by a long shot. The most likely possibility was that the Usami-spawn just didn't care about being late and was simply taking his time to prolong the inevitable. But still, he couldn't help but watch as Yukiko slowly undressed, exposing his pale, beautiful skin bit by bit as he slid off his uniform sweater, and then his shirt. He looked so small and delicate. Of course, Yukiko had a bit of an edge, and Satoru knew that better than anyone – but here and now, the teen seemed so fragile and… vulnerable.

Satoru's admiration, however, quickly gave way to concern when his eyes noticed a number of imperfections on what should be an otherwise smooth and unblemished body.

Bruises.

Black and blue spots decorated Yukiko's back, sides and even a few on his chest; he looked like some kind of Dalmatian puppy. Was that why he was undressing so slowly? And in secret, once the rest of his class had gone? Satoru lowered his eyes to the ground in shame. He was partially responsible for those dark bruises littering the slender body of his ex-friend… him _and_ his friends.

Suddenly, Satoru felt his legs moving him on their own accord… right toward Yukiko.

The silver-haired teen turned, and visibly tensed as Satoru approached. Yukiko clutched his hands into fists as the taller, slightly older teen stopped right in front of him. They were inches apart. Yukiko's cheeks flushed an angry pink; he could hear Satoru's breathing increasing rather steadily with each passing minute. Naturally, he thought the taller teen was going to bully him – like he always did.

But when the blows, and belittling words didn't come, Yukiko's furious green eyes snapped up to look Satoru in the face.

"Hurry up, and get on with it." Yukiko snapped. "If you're going to hit me, at least do me the favor of hitting me in the face… my body is really sore from our last encounter." The intelligent teen hissed quietly; bitterness steeped in his smooth voice.

He winced when Satoru strongly grasped his small shoulders, and pushed him back against the lockers. Yukiko gasped as the bare skin of his upper body collided with the cold metal of the lockers – but a pair of warm lips quickly silenced the hitch of his breath.

Yukiko's eyes snapped open again.

Satoru was kissing him… no, not just kissing him… it felt like Satoru was trying to suck his tongue right out of his mouth. A small trickle of tears began to swell in Yukiko's eyes as Satoru kissed him harder. His strong hands and arms pinned him securely, and caged the other teen between the lockers and his tall body. Yukiko whimpered as his face erupted into an even deeper blush. Satoru's hand began to wander around his backside and hip, while his other arm kept the smaller teen in place. Unfortunately, Satoru groped a sensitive, and freshly bruised patch of skin – causing Yukiko to tear his face away from the kiss.

"S-Satoru!" He cried, clenching his teeth in pain, while trying to ignore the confusion (and slight arousal) he was feeling.

After the kiss had broken, only the sound of their labored breathing could be heard. Yukiko was expecting an explanation, but when he finally looked up toward the noirette in front of him… he was surprised to see Satoru looking just as confused and horrified as him. When his orbs of maroon finally met Yukiko's orbs of green – the older teen suddenly sneered, and smashed his fist against the lockers in a quick, threatening punch. Yukiko flinched again, since Satoru's fist struck fairly close to his head – but no assault followed.

Instead, Satoru stormed out of the locker room.

It was a good ten minutes before Yukiko could register what exactly had happened…

* * *

><p>"Stop being a brat, Satoru-kun." Hiroki snapped as the small family waited for the elevator to drop them off at the penthouse floor. They were on their way to the Usami residence for their monthly dinner.<p>

So it was no surprise that Satoru was in a horrible mood. "I shouldn't have to come to these stupid dinners anymore." The teen grumbled. "It made sense when Yukiko and I were young, but not now!"

"These dinners aren't just for you, you self-centered little-" Hiroki began, but Nowaki shushed him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Nowaki looked over toward his son, "These dinners aren't just for you, Satoru-kun. Your father and I are good friends with Misaki-chan and Usami-sensei."

"Yeah." Hiroki chimed in. "And besides… I thought you and Yukiko-kun were friends."

Satoru crossed his arms, and leaned lazily against the side of the elevator. "We run in different circles. Besides, he's weird."

"He's NOT weird!" His father jumped defensively. "He's just quiet and reserved! He enjoys literature and has a stellar work ethic. You could learn from him."

The teen scoffed jealously. "Sounds like you wish HE was your son."

"Satoru." Nowaki warned calmly.

"And my grades are fine!" Satoru continued, ignoring his other father in favor of arguing with the other.

Hiroki fumed, "Grades have nothing to do with work ethic!"

"Both of you settle down." Nowaki scolded as the elevator doors opened. "Satoru, the Usami's are good friends of ours, and you can't just insult them so casually. They were very good to you while you were growing up, and it's because of Usami-sensei's generous birthday present to you – that you are going to be able to attend _any_ University you wish." He reminded his son.

Satoru blushed lightly in embarrassment, before exiting the elevator. His parents followed behind. "And you," Nowaki continued in a quieter voice to Hiroki; his large hand coming up to lightly squeeze one of his lovers' ass cheeks. "…go easy on Satoru-kun. He's been having a rough week, it seems, and he's never going to open up to us if you don't stop pushing him."

"B-Baka, I wasn't!" Hiroki stammered as a blush settled on his cheeks. "I-I just… I wanted him…"

Nowaki smiled and placed a tender kiss on the side of Hiroki's head. "You're so cute, Hiro-san." He mused, once more uttering his 'catch-phrase' to his partner. "Satoru certainly has the legendary, stubborn Kamijou-blood running through him."

"Yeah… _unfortunately_, he got his physique from **you**." Hiroki grumbled bitterly. "It's getting harder and harder to yell at a son who is TALLER than me." He complained.

When they reached the Usami penthouse, Misaki was there to open the door, and greet them with his usual, energetic presence.

"Ah! Nowaki-san, hello! Professor Kamijou!" He smiled, bowing a bit.

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he headed inside the familiar, lavish residence. "I'm not your professor anymore, Takahashi." He reminded him. "I keep telling you: call me Kamijou."

"Oh y-yeah. Sorry." Misaki smiled embarrassingly.

Nowaki followed with a grin, "It's great to see you again, Misaki-kun." The two had always gotten along incredibly well. Since Akihiko and Hiroki very often went into their own long discussions about literature, or Akihiko's work – Misaki and Nowaki had bonded themselves over cooking, and their relationship troubles and triumphs.

"You too, Nowaki-san." The bright-eyed brunette nodded. "I copied out a few recipes for you to try! They're from a new cookbook Usagi-san just got me." But before he could go into much detail, or walk Nowaki to the kitchen, his kind eyes settled on Satoru. "Hello Satoru-kun." He smiled. "Yukiko is upstairs reading. Why don't you go say hello? Dinner will be ready in about twenty-minutes."

Satoru shuffled on his feet, and kept his hard eyes down. "Thanks. I think I'll just stay here."

"_Kusama Satoru_." Hiroki's serious voice cut through the awkward silence. "Go upstairs and see Yukiko-kun." He repeated.

His son reluctantly met his gaze, and slowly, headed up the modern-styled staircase toward the upper level.

Each step almost felt like his last; they were heavy and almost ached. Yukiko was the _last_ person Satoru wanted to see. Especially after what happened…

.

. .

"_Hey Kusama-san!" One of Satou's friends nudged him in the side, and tilted his head – motioning toward something. Satoru looked across the school courtyard to see Yukiko walking alone; hands in his pockets, head down, clearly lost in his own thoughts. "Wanna have a little fun?" He asked._

_Satoru turned away, "Not in the mood." He snapped. "As hard as it might be to believe, my day doesn't **have** to revolve around beating the shit out of that baka-kiko Usami."_

"_S-Sorry, I didn't mean anything." His friend muttered anxiously, a little confused. "It's just… normally, you would-"_

_Standing up quickly, Satoru shot his companion the infamous Kamijou-inherited death glare. "I. Would. What?" He asked tensely._

"_Nothing! Nothing!" His friend smiled, awkwardly flashing a peace sign. "Um, you wanna just head to class?"_

_Satoru lowered his gaze, "Let's go have a smoke first." He grumbled, placing one between his lips as he started to walk away. His friend nodded, and adoringly followed Satoru as he led the way toward the student-smoking section._

_. ._

._  
><em>

He had managed to avoid having anything but the occasional, _accidental_ eye contact with Yukiko at school. Sure, his friends thought it was a little strange that Satoru stopped bullying and teasing Yukiko, but the teen just brushed it off to being bored, and interested in other things now. Because of his popularity, his friends didn't question the shift in attitude. Of course, a few of them still bullied Yukiko on their own accord, but Satoru himself had kept his distance.

Now, all that avoidance had been for nothing. He found out from his father this morning that they were going over to the Usami-house for dinner… and it was a less-than-pleasant surprise.

Standing just to the side of Yukiko's room, Satoru couldn't help but peek through the partially open door.

He could see the silver-haired boy lying on his stomach, on his bed, reading a book. Taking a deep breath, Satoru tried to prepare himself. He just had to avoid any and all questions about that day… _maybe he could say he had hit his head beforehand? Or was confused? Maybe he had smoked a joint or taken some medication, and it disoriented him to the point of—_

"Are you just going to stand in the hallway like a creeping pervert?" Yukiko's smooth, dull voice wafted into the hall from his position.

Satoru tensed, and his face flushed, before he barged into the room. "Who'd want to perv on you, baka-kiko?" He grumbled, flopping down in Yukiko's desk chair as if it were his own.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"What are you reading?" Satoru asked uncomfortably, for lack of anything else to say.

Yukiko flipped a page. "The Zombie Survival Guide." He answered stoically.

"Hah?" The dark-haired Adonis scoffed in bewilderment. "Why the hell are you reading that?"

The other shrugged, "Can't hurt."

"Can't hurt?" Satoru repeated in disbelief. "You're so weeeeeeeeeird." He complained childishly. "At least read a worthwhile book."

Yukiko quirked a brow; still keeping his emerald green eyes on his book, "Like?"

"I dunno, like… _The Box that Houses the Moon_… or something else like that." He ranted casually, crossing his arms in an attempt to strike a strong, pretentious pose.

Yukiko shifted his eyes away from the page briefly, but only to stare at his bed sheet in thought. "Don't you think I've already read my father's books?" He asked curiously.

Realizing his mistake, Satoru flushed.

"Why would you suggest **that**, out of everything else?" Yukiko continued.

Satoru faltered, "I-I… I don't know! Baka! What does it matter? I was just using it as an e-example, anyway!" He argued. Despite how much grief Satoru might give his friend about his 'infamous father' - he often forgot how good Usami-san's books were. His own father kept three copies of each of Usami's books for a reason.

There was another stretch of silence between the two, which only served to eat away at Satoru more and more. When he finally glanced up toward Yukiko (who was still laying on his bed), the silver-haired teen was staring right back at him. Satoru couldn't stop the anxious blush that painted his cheeks as he tore his eyes away once more.

Closing his book, Yukiko rested his head on his hand, and continued to look at Satoru contently. "You know… I never would have guessed that the reason you bullied and teased me was because you liked me."

"H-H-HAH?" Satoru choked.

But Yukiko only continued, as if he were speaking about the most natural thing in the world. "You could have just said something. Both our parents are gay… and you're not as dense as you _act_. Was a _crush_ really the reason you stopped talking to me? …How mundane." He sighed. "I'm glad you've laid off, though… even if it's just for a little while. I was getting tired of explaining to my parents why I always have so many bruises. They know I'm no good at sports, so I assume they suspect it's bullying." Yukiko deducted. "But don't worry. I didn't rat you out."

"I-I'm not… I… don't!" Satoru stammered. "Like I would!"

As Satoru continued to back-peddle, Yukiko stood up, "Satoru…" He called, gently trying to get his friend's attention, as he walked toward him.

"Y-You're weird! And we've been friends for so long so there's _nowayIwouldlikeyou_!" He exclaimed. Pausing, Satoru noticed for the first time that Yukiko had stood, and was now standing in front of where he sat. "W-What?" The taller teen asked suspiciously.

Without giving him an answer, Yukiko simply moved forward, pressing one knee down on the chair against Satoru's left hip, then his other knee against the teen's right; successfully straddling him in his chair.

"O-Oi…" Satoru gaped in shock.

Yukiko sat there, perched on Satoru's lap calmly, before sliding his thin arms around the taller teen's broad, toned shoulders. "Miyagi Katsu asked me out the other day." He muttered gently.

Satoru's mind was racing a mile a minute. He tried to focus on what Yukiko was telling him, but the fact that the other boy was straddling his lap wasn't helping. _'Wait,'_ Satoru thought. _'Miyagi Katsu… where have I heard that name?'_ He wondered. _'Ah… isn't Miyagi a friend of the family?_'

Satoru was certain he'd heard his father mentioning (though most of the time _cursing_) his superior, a Professor Miyagi. Was Yukiko talking about his son?

_'He had asked Yukiko… out?'_

"Should I say yes?" Yukiko finally continued, pressing his forehead against Satoru's. He immediately noticed the temperature of their skin had risen; they were both rather warm. Lowering his face a bit, Yukiko pressed a light, soft kiss to the corner of Satoru's mouth. "If you really don't like me, then tell me to date Katsu-kun."

The noirette stared up at his childhood companion at a loss for words.

_'I should just say yes…'_ He told himself. _'So… why can't I say it? Say it! Tell him to go fuck Katsu… and… and...'_

Narrowing his eyes into a hard gaze, Satoru suddenly wrapped his arms around Yukiko, and pulled him down into a crushing kiss. But this time, he could distinctly feel Yukiko kissing him back. Giving into the heated lip lock, Satoru forgot his earlier embarrassment and awkwardness, and eagerly licked, kissed and nipped at Yukiko's soft, peach-petal lips. He even found himself groaning as Yukiko inadvertently shifted in his lap, brushing the aroused junction of their hips together.

"I'm not hearing a _'no'_…" Yukiko breathed out.

Satoru's eyes snapped open, "NO!" He snarled, instinctively tightening his arms around Yukiko's small waist. With his face still flushed in embarrassment, Satoru leaned forward, and rested his forehead against Yukiko's chest (which was about eye-level, since the boy was kneeling above him over his lap). "I didn't mean for it to go so far…" He admitted in a low, almost shameful voice. "I thought you saw me as a brother, because we were so close when we were little…" He explained. "So when I realized I… _liked you_… I thought you wouldn't feel the same." Satoru sighed; his shoulders weighed down by guilt. "Bullying you, and isolating you, was the only way to ensure that no one else took you away…"

"Baka." Yukiko smiled gently. "How you manage to get good grades with such a thick skull is fascinating."

Satoru fumed, "Fuck off! I have the highest grade point average in my class! And you're STILL a year beneath me! I-If anything, you should be addressing me as sempai!" He laughed triumphantly in the hopes of retaining some dignity.

"Hm?" Yukiko held that same, impish smile. "Satoru-_sempai_?" He purred quietly, resting his head beneath Satoru's chin.

The Kusama teen blushed again, and tightened his grip on Yukiko. "Baka-kiko." He growled, standing up and hoisting the smaller boy up in his arms.

"S-Satoru?" Yukiko called as he was awkwardly carried back toward the bed, and tossed onto it. He landed with a bounce, and before he could even settle himself, he felt the solid weight of Satoru flop down on top of him. "Oi..." Yukiko complained, half-heartedly with a small smile.

"Just be quiet for a bit." Satoru mumbled as he lay partially on top of his smaller friend; spooning him on the bed. "We only have a few minutes before they call us down for dinner."

Yukiko smiled, and tuned as much as he could, in order to nestle down into Satoru's long, warm arms and chest. "Got it." He hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok. Break done. Heading back to work on my other stories now ^^


End file.
